


Te az Enyém, s én a Tied

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Az eredeti / hivatalostól eltérő, Alsó!Dean, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boldog befejezés, Csábítás, Csókok & ölelések, Dirty Talk, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Egynaposnak induló kapcsolatból - hosszabb kapcsolat kezdete, Felül!Cas, Flirting, Flörtölés, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Kisses & cuddles, Lelki társak, M/M, Meleg szex, Missionary Position, Misszionárius póz, Pimasz!Cas, Soul Bond, Top!Cas, True Love, Vágyakozás, bottom!Dean, ember!Cas, sassy!Cas, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: alapszitu:Dean elmegy csajozni egy bárba, felszed egy csajt, de amíg a nő kimegy a mosdóba púderezni az orrát, addig Cas felszedi Deant, és ellógnak egy motelba szexelni.---*** ---Ez a novella gyógyító céllal jött létre Castiel Gumby ♡  ❤ számára, hogy elűzze a nátháját, de legalább  elfeledhesse a betegséget, míg a novella tart.





	Te az Enyém, s én a Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> Szeretettel Castiel Gumby ♡ ❤ számára, hogy kilábalhasson az átkozott náthából!
> 
> \---***---
> 
> Figyelmeztetés azoknak, akiket idegesít, és/vagy irritál, hogy a két főszereplő, Cas és Dean neve sokszor (tehát extrém sűrűn) szerepel, elmondanám, hogy ez egy gyógyító Destiel, ahol a nevek egyben varázsigék a tudatalatti és az immunrendszer számára! HA ez nem tetszik, keress más Destielt, mert nem mondhatod, hogy nem szóltam! :D

art credit: [IrenSupernatural ](https://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/gallery/)

Nem vágyott másra, csak néhány pohár erősebb italra... na és persze egy szexpartnerre.  
Szüksége volt a boldogság hormonra, még akkor is, ha tudta jól: ez csak átmeneti. Csak olyan, mintha minden "normális" lenne a szó hétköznapi értelmében.  
Persze semmi sem volt az, hiszen az emberek többsége nem igazán tudta, hogy szörnyek bizony léteznek, és azokat le is lehet győzni.

Mára már épp eleget verekedett, de ha arról lett volna szó, helyt állt volna bármelyik túlbuzgó macsó ellen.  
Kért a pultnál egy italt, és leült az egyik félreeső asztalhoz.

*

Amióta belépett a bárba, azóta szemmel tartotta. Minden betérőt végig mért, de pár percnél tovább egyikre sem vesztegetett többet az idejéből.

Azonban amikor megjelent ő, a rövidre nyírt szőkés barna hajával, a sokatmondó, mindent megfigyelő szemeivel, a csókos ajkaival, ami flörtölős félmosolyra húzódott, amint végig jártatta a tekintetét a közelében elsuhanó pincérnőn, és ahogy egyenesen állt... de mikor elindult rögtön észrevette az édesen görbe, lóra termett lábait. Hmmm. Azok a lábak. El tudná képzelni, ahogy szenvedélytől telve a dereka köré fonódnak. A tekintete visszasiklott a lábak találkozásához. Vissza kellett fojtania egy nyögést. Meglehetősen szép "csomagja" volt elől.

Nem messze tőle ült le. Így közelebb érve még jobban lenyűgözte. Most már látszott a fényesen csillogó, jáde zöld szeme. Uram irgalmazz! Szeplők is telehintették az arcát, mint megannyi angyalcsók! Mindet megakarta számolni, csókolni, sőt, magának akarta az egészet! Eszében sincs osztozni vele másokon, pláne nem csajokkal!

Pedig éppen most libbent oda hozzá az egyik ragadozó. A kis bestia! De nem fogja lecsapni a kezéről, még akkor sem, ha ez a két lábon járó, megtestesült nedves álom 100%-ban heteró lenne. Valami megérzés viszont azt súgta neki, hogy van esélye nála, méghozzá nem is kicsi.

Tudta, hogy a lány, mielőtt elmenne valakivel, előtte még ki fog menni a mosdóba. Mindig ezt csinálják az esetek nagy részében, ki tudja miért... ő pedig ezt teljes mértékben ki fogja használni.

Mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy ezek ketten flörtöltek, és azt is hallotta, amikor a srác bemutatkozott: Dean. Ó, még a neve is szexi!  
Jól látta a jeleket, amiket Dean szinte észrevétlen adott. Remekül olvasta őket. Kiszemeltje nem vágyott másra, csak egy jó kis, kiadós szexre, méghozzá a legkielégítőbb fajtából! Meg fogja kapni, és maradéktalanul elégedett lesz!

Egy kicsit ócska volt a srác csajfelszedő szövege - ezen mosolyognia kellett még jobban -, de a kinézete miatt a hatás nem maradt el. Alig várta, hogy a csaj elhúzzon végre a mosdó irányába, s amikor megtörtént, színre lépett.

\- Helló! Ide ülhetek? Sajnos a partnerem felültetett, de én is szívesen ültetnék mást magamra... mondjuk az ölembe... mit szólsz hozzá, Cowboy?

Dean csak bámult. Kissé elnyílt szájjal. A vele csaknem egyforma magas, szexisen kócos, sötét hajú, hipnotikus hatású, kibaszott kék szemekkel rendelkező, pimasz idegen jól nézett ki. Főleg mikor el is mosolyodott azokkal az érzéki, rózsaszín plüss ajkaival. A gondolatai széthulltak, és az agyának újra kellett bútolnia.

Csak egy önkéntelen, magából kipréselt, rekedtes hangú káromkodás hagyta el az ajkát:  
\- Bassza meg!  
\- Ó, a legnagyobb örömmel, és hidd el: nem okozok csalódást! A nyelvem hosszú, és fürge, a szám pedig csodákra képes... nem dicsekvésből, de képes lennék az agyadat leszívni, a farkadon keresztül! Mit szólsz? Tetszene?

Elpirult - ami partneréből ravaszkás mosolyt váltott ki, ígéretével egy kiadós szexszel záródó napnak -, és Dean csak bólintani tudott, elfeledve, hogy épp néhány perccel előtte még ő volt a vadász, aki a prédájára várt, de most ez megfordulni látszott. S ami az érdekes: egyáltalán nem esett ez a szerepcsere a nehezére. Megnedvesítette az ajkait, ami láthatóan felkeltette a másik figyelmét, még több vágyat generálva a tekintetében, tágra nyitva a pupillákat.

\- Oké, menjünk! - nyögte, s ahogy felállt, a másik mintha csak véletlen tenné, az ágyékához dörzsölődött. Olyan érzése volt, mintha villám cikázott volna át a testén, a szívéből kiindulva, szétáradva a mellbimbóiban, majd Y alakban lejutott egészen a farkáig, fájdalmas erekciót okozva. Ha eddig kurvára szűknek érezte a farmerét, hát most legszívesebben kiugrott volna belőle.

Soha, senki nem volt ilyen hatással rá. Se nő, se az a néhány fiú, akivel egyszer-kétszer próbálkozott, mielőtt eltemette magában ez irányú vágyait, egészen mostanáig.  
Ezt teljesen eltalálta újdonsült barátja.

Ahogy a kijárat felé igyekeztek, megnézte a másik fenekét. Tetszett neki a látvány, ami újra csak ajak nedvesítésre ösztönözte. Épp ekkor fordult hátra a kék szemű, és újabb szexis mosollyal ajándékozta meg. Mint mikor felkel a nap a horizonton. Gyönyörű mosolya volt, tele ígérettel.

\- Tetszik amit látsz? - kérdezte, mire Dean csak bólintott. Teljesen elveszítette a normális társalgói képességét. Csak különböző szex jelenetek forogtak a fejében, akár egy végtelenített pornó videó.

Pillanatokon belül a parkolóban voltak, ahol Dean éjszín impala chevrolet-je egészen hátul, a szélén állt, nehogy valami barom beletolathasson, vagy bármi más módon megsérthesse. Amíg a kocsiig siettek, Deannek is feltűnt, hogy a partnere is megbámulja a fenekét. Büszkeséggel töltötte el, mert tudta, hogy amit lát, arra nem lehet semmi panasza.

Kinyitotta a kocsiját, amikor hátulról megragadták, megpenderítették. Odapréselődött Baby oldalához, de ezt a legkevésbé sem bánta. A sötét hajú, szexisen kócos idegen jól csókolt. Kibaszottul jól. Ezenkívül pedig mintha ezer keze lett volna. Mindenhol magán érezte. Zihált. Alig kapott levegőt. Mintha legalább egy kilométert futott volna le. Pedig ez még nem volt semmi... csak csók. Istenem! Mi lesz még később? Bele sem akart gondolni. Egyáltalán nem akart gondolkodni. Csak elmerülni az élvezetekben... és ez a srác ebben nagyon is a segítségére lesz.

\- Várj, várj - hadarta - Csak kinyitom az ajtót, és szálljunk be...  
Bezuhantak. Dean került alulra, de egy cseppet sem bánta. A másik csak csókolta, és dörzsölte magát hozzá, ami Deannek nagyon bejött.

\- Hé, még nem is tudom a neved... - nyögte.  
\- Castiel... de ha a gyönyörhöz közeledve kiáltani akarod, akkor elég lesz a Cas is!  
\- Heya, Cas! - próbálta ki vigyorogva.  
\- Helló, Dean! - nevetett vissza rá a másik.  
\- Nézd, ezt nagyon élvezem, de nem bánnám, ha eljutnánk a motel szobámig - közölte Dean egy újabb hosszas csókcsata után.  
\- Benne vagyok... mint ahogy később pedig benned...  
\- Szemtelenül pimasz vagy, de szeretem!

***

Rekord idő alatt értek a motelbe.  
Dean becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, néhány perccel később, és őrülten csókolóztak az ajtónak szorulva egy ideig. Aztán Dean megszólalt:

\- Várj! - lihegte szaporán - Úgy csináljuk, ahogyan szeretném. Kérlek...

Odalépett az ágy elé, s vele szemben állt Cas pár méterre tőle.  
Castiel várt türelmesen, bár izgatott volt, és kissé ideges, ám igyekezett palástolni.  
Dean elkezdte kigombolni az ingét.

Castiel borzasztóan lenyűgözve nézte, mintha ő lenne neki az első. Dean mellkasán, majd a hasán jártatta végig éhes tekintetét. Az ing a földre vitorlázott. Dean soha nem vette le a szemét Castielről, tartotta a szemkontaktust. Kibújt a cipőjéből, és gyorsan lehajolt, hogy levegye a zoknit is. Keze megállt a csatnál az övén. Felemelte a szemöldökét.

\- Te csak nézni fogod?  
\- Igen - mondta Castiel fátyolos hangon. Dean elégedettnek tűnt a válasszal. Aztán elvigyorodott. Egy pillanat alatt egyetlen csukló mozdulattal, rántotta ki az övét hurkokból a nadrágján, és átrepítette a szobán. Kigombolta a nadrágját, széthajtotta, és tolta lefelé. Castiel szeme itta a látványt, szemügyrevette a sportos alsónadrágot, ami vázlatot adott a farkáról. Castiel megnyalta az ajkait.

\- Vedd le.  
Dean engedelmeskedett. Használta az ujjait becsúsztatva a derékpánt alá, és egy mozdulattal letolta azt is, mindenből kilépve. Farka büszkén rugózott szabadon, teljesen keményen. Istenem, gyönyörű volt!

\- Feküdj le.  
Dean azt tette, amit mondott. Hagyta magát, hogy hátraessen. Széttárta lábait csábítóan. Castiel közelebb lépett, s így jobban szemlélhette gyönyörűséges, meztelen partnerét. A bőre kipirult, a mellbimbók megkeményedettek, na és a kis nedves nyomvonal előváladék csillogott a farkának tetején.

Nem tudta levenni a szemét a látványról, ami feltárult előtte. Castiel babrált a gombokkal, és a cipzárjával, amíg neki is sikerült teljesen meztelenre vetkőznie. Odalépett a széttárt combok közé.

\- Istenem! Ez a sok-sok, édes szeplő - suttogta a másik bőre fölé hajolva, miközben apró csókokkal hintette be azt - fogadjunk, hogy a golyóidon is vannak.  
\- Ó, fogd be, és csináld!  
\- Mit szeretnél, Dean? Mit csináljak? - érdeklődött, miközben a nyelve játékosan ficánkolt körbe a duzzadó hímtagon, amíg a válaszra várt.  
\- Téged, Cas. Csak téged akarlak... bennem. Mindent akarok veled, Cas...  
Ez volt az a válasz, amit hallani szeretett volna.

Mialatt végig csókolta Dean combjai belsejét, a zöld szemű elővarázsolta az óvszert, meg a síkosítót, és odaadta Casnek, aki töltött egy jókora adagot egyik kezének ujjaira. Széthúzta a félgömböket, hogy jobb hozzáférést kaphasson, és elmaszatolta körbe-körbe a rózsaszín ráncos bejáratnál a zselét. Dean nyögött, és tolta felé a fenekét... teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét, annyira kikapcsolt, és nem maradt más, csak Cas, benne sikló, immár három ujja, nem beszélve arról, amit közben a farkával is művelt. Egyszerűen egy remegő pocsolyává olvadt, mintha a csontjai feloldódtak volna. Castiel nem viccelt, mikor az agyleszívást emlegette, de fogalma sem volt, hogy ennyire feloldódik az érzelmekben.

\- C... Cas... Cas... - csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, de a másik pontosan tudta, mire gondol a hangja kérlelő hangsúlyából.

Deannek emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy lélegezzen, hiszen néha vissza is tartotta a levegőt. Cas óvatosan benyomakodott a bársonyos forróságba. Dean érzett némi fájdalmat, de ez pont az a fajta volt, amit bármikor elviselt volna a Castől egy egész életen át. A teste alkalmazkodott, Cas pedig elégedettnek tűnt, ujjai simogatták nyugtatóan Deant lassú, lusta körökben.  
Egyetlen szexpartnerétől, vagy hosszabb ideig tartó kapcsolatától nem kapott ennyi figyelmet, mint Castieltől. A tekintetük egybefonódott, ahogy Cas lassan mozogni kezdett benne, ő pedig ringatta hozzá a csípőjét.

Fokozatosan gyorsítottak az iramon, és Dean meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Cas kereste a lelkét a szemén át, minden rezdülésére reagált. Egy láthatatlan kötelék épült köztük, ahol nem kellenek szavak.  
Cas éppen elérte benne a mélypontot, és szinte minden egyes mozdulatnál súrolta a prosztatát, ami nemcsak kiáltásokat váltott ki Deanből, de akaratlan beleásta az ujjait partnere vállába.

Castiel keze épp a lökései ritmusára járt a farkán, Dean pedig egy tűzlabdát érzett felépülni az alhasában. Cas még inkább meghajlította őt felemelve jobban a lábait. Dean felnyúlt Cas hajához, és lerántotta a fejét egy nehéz, zúzós csókra. Mindketten lihegtek egymás ajkain.  
Közel volt most már, átkozottul, és kibaszottul közel.

\- Bassza meg... Cas... Igen! Kérlek...  
Cas értette mit akar.  
\- Olyan jó... Dean... annyira jó... - nyögte válaszul.  
Dean már teljesen a csúcson volt, és tudta, hogy nemsokára lezúdul onnan, mint valami hullámvasúton. Még pár mozdulat, és... a látása elsötétült egy pillanatra, ahogy elsöpörte az orgazmusa. Öntudatlan kiáltotta Cas nevét, a teste összerándult szorosan, majd elernyedt remegve.

Cas még dolgozott a farkán, míg nem érzékelte Dean tiltakozó, lágy sóhaját. Lökte a csípőjét újra, meg újra. Az arca feszült koncentráció, a szemei csukva, csak az ágyéka mozgott kiszámíthatatlan, majd megdermedt, és Dean látta a pillanatot, ahogy Cas elélvezett. Fájdalmasan gyönyörű volt. Durván lihegtek.

Dean összerezzent, ahogy Cas lehengeredve róla kihúzódott belőle óvatosan. Kiegyenesítette a lábát, és tudta, hogy fájni fog mindene reggel. Nem érdekelte. Cas, masszírozni kezdte Dean combjait.

\- Túl jó vagy hozzám, Babe! - mondta erre neki válaszul.  
\- Szerintem nem, de próbálom majd egész életemet azzal tölteni, hogy így legyen - jelnetette ki, és magához ölelve megcsókolta Deant.  
\- Szeretném. Ez jól hangzik - felelte Dean nevetve, mert Cas grimaszt vágott, ugyanis ahogy összeölelkeztek, ragadtak a sok spermától, ami a hasukon, s egy részük a mellkasukon kötött ki. Fogalma sincs Cas mikor vette le magáról a gumit, ám épp most ez érdekelte a legkevésbé.

Nem mondták ki, de olyanok voltak, mint egy régi, összeszokott, egymáshoz illő pár, és ezt mindketten tudták.  
\- Zuhany? - vetette fel Cas.  
\- Talán később... most fel sem tudok állni - morogta Dean, de közben horgászott egy törülközőt, az éjjeli szekrényéből, és megtisztította mindkettejüket, majd magukra húzta a takarót - közben megcsókolva Cast -, és egymásba gabalyodva elaludtak. Dean félálomban arra gondolt: végre megtalálta azt, akit mindig is keresett, aki az otthont jelenti számára, és teljes magabiztossággal tudja, hogy ez kölcsönös.

\----

The End  
11.26.2017. 0:26

**Author's Note:**

> HA tetszett a történetem, ne felejtsd el a végén megnyomni a kudos ❤ gombot - csak egy mozdulatban kerül, és semmilyen kötelezettséggel nem jár. Köszönöm. ♡ ❤


End file.
